The First Female
by Krazie-edge
Summary: What if Hojo were to create someone like Vincent. this is what happens when he did. (Vin?) (please R&R)
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII in any way shape or form, but I do own the created characters in this story.

Prelude

From Vincent Valentine's view

The cries of a new experiment ran from the library of the Shinra mansion. The cloned evil scientist was at it again. Creating the undead ones out of those who stood in his way. This time it was a girl. I could tell by the cries that filled my ears. Even through the thick wood that was the top of my coffin. When the cries ceased I knew the subject had passed into a state of unconsciousness. I knew that because if she hadn't she would still be emitting those cries of pain. I lay there listening to the silence wondering whom Hojo had changed this time into the undead. The first female to become that close to becoming undead had died. I wonder if this girl had died too. I soon heard the library door slam open and I slowly opened my coffin. Hojo stalked past the room I slept in muttering something. I made my way to the door and cracked it. It seemed he had done well from his mumbling, but it had been one of his most trusted and hardest working lab assistants. She had found out what he was up to and decided to confront him. Just as I had done so long ago about Lucrecia. He soon was gone leaving me with the deathly silence I so loved. I shut the door and began to clear a coffin. I would move the new undead here, where Hojo couldn't do her any more harm. I began to ponder about what this new one was called. If she hadn't lost her memory. I had heard many names called. One was Lulu, another Bella, a third Anne, and the last Lu. They called the last one Lu. I had now cleared the coffin and I walked towards the library. I then realized that I couldn't carry the new one here as my claw would tear the skin on her. I pushed open the door and peered inside at the dark haired one on the table. She was covered with a sheet up to just above her chest leaving her shoulders exposed. Her arms were covered. And I felt like an intruder coming into a girl's bedroom while she slept. A few tools were laying nearby on a little tray table that Hojo used when experimenting. It looked as if he wasn't finished. The girl twitched slightly and I tried to keep the sheet from falling off of her, but I was too late and it fell to the floor. I looked away quickly not giving myself enough time to see whether or not she was wearing anything. I heard her sit up and I picked up the sheet from the floor and handed it to her with my good hand. I noticed a hesitation before the sheet was snatched. There was a reason for it. I gave her a moment to wrap herself before I looked up into a pair of red eyes like my own. They were partially hidden by strands of hair dark as a raven's feathers. She was wearing a pair of pants and she had pulled on a shirt over bandages that wrapped around her chest area. The sheet however covered her right arm from my view. I saw her shaking in fear, but she had no way of knowing that she looked almost just like me.

"Are you alright?" my voice said in its deep and cold manner. I saw her stop shaking. She blinked at me.

"Why is there so much pain…" she could hardly speak. Her voice ran in my ears in an almost inaudible way. I heard metal grating as I scratched my head.

"I don't know what Hojo has done to you on the inside, but you'd best see your outer appearance miss… what is your name?"

She blinked before speaking, "They call me Lu…" she rubbed her head with her left hand.

"I am called Vincent." I put out my right hand and stood there. She blinked and almost reached out her right, but recoiled and put her left hand in mine. I led her to the back where Hojo had his office. I removed a mirror from the drawer and passed it to her. She took it and looked at her self. The red eyes or black hair didn't bother her at all. She placed the mirror back into the desk and moved towards the table. She sat down on it and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Hojo isn't finished with me… if he doesn't I will die." I nodded.

"Come to the room with the coffins once he is finished." She nodded and I left. I was going to get some rest before this weekend when Cloud was coming by.


	2. She is with me now

I slept throughout that day hearing no cries at all. But there were cries none the less. That evening as I awoke from my slumber the door of the coffin room where I slept was thrown open. The sound of metal scraping against the ground and the pained, but low cry of the female I had met the night before filled the room. After the door slammed I pushed the lid off of my coffin. It made a loud bang onto the floor. I heard a fearful cry and the sound of metal grasping the doorknob. I walked up behind the female, who was direly frightened, and rested my good hand on her shoulder. It was bare and I removed my hand quickly. Something whipped past my face as I stumbled backwards away from the girl. I soon heard her sink to the floor and weep. I hadn't heard weeping in long time. I stepped closer and heard metal fall onto the floor making a few clinks as it hit.

"Calm down. It is going to do no good to weep now." she recognized my voice. "Do you need my cloak? I am going to turn on a lamp…" she sniffed.

"No, I don't need your cloak…" I moved towards a lamp in the room and sparked my claw by snapping my fingers together and lit the lamp. I looked at her. She still had the bandages around her chest area and her jeans, but when I looked at her right hand it was metal just like my left hand. A claw like, mine but silver, instead of the gold of mine and on the other hand. I moved to her and put my cloak over her back.

"Wear that until you can get a shirt." She shook her head and pushed it back at me.

"I don't need it…" she rubbed her face as I put my right hand on her shoulder and knelt in front of her.

"I insist that you do… Hojo has locked the door. You won't have a shirt for a while." She looked at me red eyes full of suffering.

"It matters not Vincent, I have the bandages…" I moved my hand and removed my shirt.

"Here.. Wear this instead of my cloak. I have no need for a shirt." She shook her head, but reached for the shirt. I helped her get it on and fasten it about herself. I then put back on my cloak and put my claw on the ground too. Metal scraped against metal as I did so. I had no realization that our clawed hands were even like that. My clawed hand resting on hers. She blinked at me and thanked me. She looked about and stood up. I almost fell as my clawed hand slipped off of hers. It was then that I realized that our hands had been close. I would have felt my cheeks grow warm if I was still alive, and I looked at the door. I heard her climb into one of the coffins and I saw that she had climbed into mine. I shrugged and let her rest there, as there were plenty big enough for myself. I picked up the top to my coffin and began to place it over the top when she cried out in fear. I put it down and began to try to soothe her fears of the coffin lid. I stroked her hair as I had done for the little ones who had become undead. She was merely a young one herself. She looked about twenty to twenty-five years of age.

"I don't want it on me I'm afraid of dying!" I sighed.

"I am afraid you already are Lucrecia." She stared at me. She looked rather surprised.

"You are the one Hojo said loved Lucrecia…" I nodded.

"No one has filled me with such happiness as Lucrecia."

She mumbled something; "No wonder Hojo wouldn't let me say my name." But I heard clearly.

"That is your name is it not?" she nodded. "Now I must cover this coffin with the lid so you can rest." she blinked and didn't look very happy as I covered the coffin and moved to another nearby and rested myself as well.


	3. We talk

I awoke to the thump of a coffin lid to the floor. I pushed the lid open slightly and looked out into the darkness. Suddenly light filled the room and I eased the top down over the coffin. A lamp had been lit. I heard metal scrape the ground and peered out again. Lu was sitting near the lamp she had lit and looked at her silver claw. I pushed the top up farther and looked at her more. Black hair hung over her face as she twisted and turned the claw. I heard her mumble softly to herself, because she did not know I had awakened. I eased the lid back down to let her be amongst herself for a little longer. Thoughts ran through my head like the speeding winds of the whirlwind maze. I didn't know how long I had been thinking, but I heard coffins creaking open and shutting again. I closed my eyes as the lid of the one I rested in opened. I opened my eyes and found the girl blinking at me.

"What is it you need Lu." I stayed silent as she replied.

"I don't want to feel alone…"

"You are not alone. May I continue my rest?"

"Ok. Is it alright if I go outside?"

"Hojo locked the door."

"Not from the inside…" she eased down the lid. I soon heard the door open and shut quietly as she knew Hojo hadn't installed the lock preventing us from going out. I began to wonder and soon I felt a little worried. I opened the coffin I lay in and went after her. I looked on the porch. She wasn't there. I looked about continuously as my worry grew. She was not experienced enough as an undead to protect herself yet. Then I decided to look from atop the mansion. There I found her. She was just sitting on the peak and something was flicking behind her. I stepped up behind her and she looked at me instantly drawing the flicking thing in front of herself with her left hand.

"What is that strange appendage?" she blinked.

"A tail?"

"Why do you have… a tail?"

"I um… I… once was an experiment…" she looked away and looked down at the town of Nibelheim below.

"An experiment?"

"Hojo wanted to see if people could grow animal tails. I was one of the successful attempts. The others had them hacked off."

"You let him do this?"

"We had no choice…"

"I meant you…"

"It was lose my job and be unable to help my sick mother or grow a tail…"

"Your mother is sick?"

"She was… she died months ago… that's when I began threatening Hojo with telling the new president about his experiments."

"He stopped you?" she nodded.

"He'd swamp me with so much work that I couldn't leave at night. I'd work until I fell asleep." I thought a moment and sat down. So that's who I was about ready to kill that night I thought Hojo was asleep.

"Hmm… so you've always had black hair." She nodded.

"And red eyes too."

"So you are used to those?" she shrugged.

"Of course." She looked at me in a quiet, yet inquiring way.

"You want to know something…" she nodded. "Tell me what you want to know."

"How long have you been in this Mansion?" She looked ahead and the light from the town gave it a shadowy look.

"Probably over 30 years. I forget how long." I looked at the surprised look that crossed her face. She looked as if she was thinking something, but I couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"That's a long time," she finally said after a moment. I felt an urge to smile at her, but I suppressed it, as it didn't feel right to me.

"May I see how Hojo did your claw?" she pointed the claw at me. I took it into my claw and studied it quite interestedly. Hojo had made it like mine. The sharp fingers that could slice into anything, the way it was designed. The only difference was the color and the arm it was on. I released the claw and looked up to find her looking at me. The way she gazed was intense. Like the way I gazed. I almost smirked. She wasn't like the others. She was more… somehow more. How gratifying to see a gaze much like my own.

"Vincent are you alright?" I nodded.

"You should go inside. It's safer for you there." She shook her head.

"Maybe in that small room… but anywhere in there is dangerous and you know that." She was right, to say the least. It was very dangerous in there. But I didn't want the world to see Lucrecia. I wanted her to myself. I wanted to be selfish for once in my life. I wasn't going to let this one slip from me like the others had done. I wanted a companion to spend the days with.

"I think it safer in there than out here." She looked at me.

"But you still can wield a weapon. I cannot. Hojo has taken that from me." She held up her hand.

"And what weapon do you wield?" she stood.

"I will show you." I stood as well. She leapt from the roof. Something I normally didn't see others do. I leapt after her, so that if she injured herself I could help. She landed and crouched down in a swift movement. The way of taking the impact. She moved aside to let me land. The event startled me and I grasped her hand for balance as I landed. Her eyes went wide as we both fell over. I landed on my back and she fell across me. She stood and shook it off. I stood as well. I moved my right hand to my head and began to stammer an apology.

"I-I'm sorry Lucrecia…" 

She shook her head and began to wander inside. I followed after looking to see if any of the town saw. I saw no one and walked inside. This was very trying for me, as I had not seen a woman in years that came so close to me as the way Lucrecia had done. Lu stood staring at the stairs waiting patiently for me. I strode up behind her and she headed back to the basement area. I followed her, looking at the floor. As we neared the library she froze. I ran into the back of her and she only moved a step. Immediately her hand grabbed my claw. I looked up to where she was gazing. It was a full-fledged yin-yang. I reached for my gun, which stayed on my person at all times, and drew it slowly. I rested my right hand on Lu's shoulder as the creature spotted us. Probably from the sound of the gun coming out of it's holster at my side. It lumbered towards us and Lu tried to run. I held her still, by moving my claw around her and grasping hers. 

She shook and I whispered to her, "Be calm." She tried to stop because I felt her tense quickly. The creature came within striking distance. I mean that it could hit us. I saw it's arms raise and I took the chance shooting it in one of the heads. Of course the shot stunned it momentarily, because it raised back up. I had no time to load the gun again. I spun and dragged Lu upstairs. She had no idea what just happened, but that yin-yang was furious. She shook once again as I told her to sit. I must have said it forcefully because she put a finger in her mouth. I shook my head. I had no idea what had come over me down there. I never would have shot a yin-yang before. I usually put a stop spell or two, before going which way I had to. It had been a long time since we had fought the yin-yang. By we, I mean Cloud and the others. I really wasn't up to fighting those creatures and Cloud knew it. Those creatures and I had an understanding. Until now. I paced back and forth unable to determine where that surge of wanting to protect came from. 

I felt eyes upon me and I turned to find Lu's gaze upon me. She finally had stopped biting her finger. A small smile crossed my face to her. She smiled back. She looked really happy and oblivious to the silver claw that replaced her right hand. This somewhat made me happy as well. I felt my feet take me towards the girl. She hardly noticed that I was coming closer to her. I began to scream at myself to stop, but my body would not obey me. I watched as my hand reached out and took hers. She looked at our hands and blinked at me. I finally stopped screaming at my body to stop from within my head and just let it happen. She was almost like myself in so many ways. And I didn't know what it was. Maybe I was like her in the beginning. Not caring about the pain and such. Pain? Wait that was a living feeling. But my case was different. I spent thirty years locked away in a coffin with no company, but my sins. Here she had my company.

I moved my arm around her shoulders and said, "I think the yin-yang is gone now. Maybe we can rest." She nodded. She soon stood and peered down the spiral ramp. I walked downward and she soon followed. "Lu." I heard her stop and felt her blink at my back.

"Huh?"

"How would you feel about having your own bed?" I knew by the silence that ensued that she must have been thinking.

"I'll use yer coffin… it's very comfortable Vincent…" I stopped and looked up the ramp at her. She liked my coffin? It was comfortable? She must not be undead completely yet. I nodded and waited for her to catch up. She soon was behind me and I continued down the spiral ramp, with her right behind me.

When we reached the coffin room, I spoke, "Lu…" I felt her eyes blink at the back of my head, "can you still feel things?" I turned around to find her looking at me with an eyebrow raised rather high.

"Feel things? What a crazy-. Yes, I can…" I nodded and we walked into the coffin room. She moved to my coffin looking rather bothered. I lay in another coffin to begin my rest.


	4. Lu and The YinYang

I awoke after some time to a forlorn wailing. Or it seemed that it was. Well it definitely wasn't cheerful. I opened the coffin to the dark room. At first the wails sounded of that of a yin-yang. Well of course I had heard wrong. It was the cries of the yin-yang AND Lu. I got out of my coffin and moved toward the door drawing my gun. The need to protect rushed through me once more. I peered out and both were staring at each other. The giant creature looked upon a frozen in place Lu, merely inches from it. I took aim just in case, but the yin-yang moved not. Soon their gaze was broken and I felt Lu rush past me. I knew she had, because my cloak raised slightly with the way she had brushed it. The yin-yang lumbered away and went to scratch at other doors. I closed the room's door and sparked a nearby lamp. Lu was found staring into my empty place of rest. I saw her look up in the direction of the light, and in seconds was right in front of me.

"That was creepy," came her quiet reply. I reached a hand up to lay it on her shoulder, but she had moved back to my coffin.

"How was it creepy?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't hear you rise…" she was back in front of me. I took the chance while she was there once again and put my good hand around her shoulders.

"You should have been resting Lucrecia." She shrugged, almost shrugging my arm from her and I drew her to my side.

"I wasn't tired anymore. Besides don't you know it's dark again…" I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt her lean on me slightly. I reached my claw around to place it on her arm, as I forgot for a brief second that it could harm her. She had remembered and had reached up and grasped my claw with hers. I heard a sigh emerge from my throat at not being able to put my clawed hand on her arm, because it was so dangerous to the delicate skin. She blinked at me with a curiosity. How interesting the thought, that others need not be alone. That they should be able to share the many things that they held dearest to them. I wondered at this for the longest time before looking at the face of the tired girl leaning on my chest. She had fallen asleep as I pondered; I wanted to awaken her, but decided to just let her rest. I moved my claw to gently lift her off the ground and place her in the coffin once more. After I had put her to rest I went to my coffin and rest.


	5. Lu makes ready for a trip

It wasn't long after that we awoke once more. Lu was poking at places in the wall with a look of concentration.

"What are you doing."

"Looking for the place that opens into a compartment. It's where Hojo stores his top secret files." I blinked confusedly.

"Why is that?"

"I may be turning into an undead, but I still can look alive… I'm going to expose Hojo…" she missed the look of surprise that crossed my face. She poked into a crack and the wall began to open.

"So you have found the compartment?"

"Yeah," she began as she snatched out the papers inside, "I had to use memory from the time I had followed him after work and saw him putting files in here." she pushes the compartment closed and looked at me. I was kind of dumbfounded still.

"Do you think that the president will believe you?"

"I don't know. I just hope he is not corrupt like Rufus was." she walked out of the room and I heard her go up the spiral ramp. I really was going to miss her greatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krazie_edge: sorry about the short chapter. Didn't have much of an idea. I'll write more as I find another person for Lu to meet.


	6. chapter 1: a new face

Chapter 1

I saw her step into the town from under the shadowy bridge. Her long black hair swayed gently behind her thin frame. My bright eyes watched her peer about the town in the pale moonlight. He skin was pale and it seemed yet so lifeless, but the figure standing there with her right hand tucked under the bridge seemed alive enough. She stepped further into the light and it glinted off of something on her right hand. I knew not that it was the mark of those who had survived Hojo's scientific madness quite yet. She edged towards the inn where I was residing for the night. She mounted the steps of the establishment and walked inside. I soon heard keys fall to the desk. After a few moments the room next to mine opened and shut.

"Who is that woman?" my deep voice ran out with uncertainty. I lay back on the bed I was resting upon and put my arms over my head thoughtfully. She was very beautiful, in a death-like way. It was as if her beauty would be eternally frozen in perfect beauty. Of course I didn't know that she thought herself very plain. My eyes began to droop as I drifted off into slumber.

No more than three hours had passed when I awoke. I muttered about the work the new president of Shinra Inc. wanted me to do later that day. I grumbled as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, putting my feet onto the cold floor. I soon heard a yawn erupt from before my door crossing towards the room next to mine. I raced to the door and cracked it to see what was out there as it was rather early in the morning. No creature was usually awake at this time. I found myself staring at the back of a black haired head in the dim light the hall lamps provided. I heard metal scrape wood as the door creaked open. I stepped out, forgetting I was down to a t-shirt and boxer shorts. I watched the girl I had seen earlier walk into the room. I almost called out to her, when a gasp sounded out behind me. I turned to find an elderly woman staring at me. I wondered why she was staring, so I looked at myself. I immediately ran into my rented room and shut the door. I was greatly embarrassed. I crossed the floor to the bed and lay on my back. Why had I walked out into the hall on nothing but my shorts?

Krazie's Note (KN): i have no idea who to make this next character, but obviously it's a male. please tell who you think it should be. sorry it's taken me so long to update this... i've had things to take care of. Laterz! and please help me with this new male.


	7. Tseng

Ok sorry i haven't updated in a long while. i'm just lost for ideas. yeah and i really don't own FF7 :D i just looooove the game

* * *

Later on I heard the sound of a pair of boots thumping down the hall about mid-day. I got up and put on my suit, then my tie and walked from the room I had stayed the night to see the black haired woman walking down the stairs. She had a file folder in her hands that seemed important as it was full of papers. I followed her downstairs and watched as she sat at the table and opened the folder. She drew out a few papers and scanned them quickly before picking up another few and scanning those as well. I heard her grumble in frustration as she shoved the papers into the file folder and lean her head on her left hand. I chanced a look at the other to find it covered in a metal substance. Wait. That was her hand. Her real hand. She turned her gaze upon me. 

"Do you mind? It's rude to stare." I tore my eyes from the metal hand and began to stammer an apology.

"I-I-I'm sorry miss. I-I didn't mean to be rude. I-It's just, your hand." The crimson eyes blinked at me from beneath the black hair as she stood. She raised her right hand to where she could look at it while watching me.

"Oh... I forgot about this." she then lowered her hand and snatched up the file, quickly leaving the building. after that my PHS rang. It was the president of Midgar.

"Mister Tseng, professor Hojo has reported that his latest experiment is missing." Tseng rolled his eyes as he replied.

"Where is the experiment?"

"Currently in Costa Del Sol."

"Well Sir I shall go locate this experiment and return her to professor Hojo."

"Good. Get right on it." Then the president hung up.

'Hmmm… an experiment… maybe that woman with the claw is it,' he thought as he dialed the number for Hojo.

"What! I'm working!" Professor Hojo screamed into the PHS.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hojo, but I need information." That seemed to calm Hojo some.

"On what?"

"On your latest experiment."


	8. The Cloaked Figures

KN: sorry it's taken me so long to update, but hey, here ya go those who liked the story and not given up in waiting for me to update this thing. Kinda had a MAJOR MAJOR writer's block for this. Forgive me for my discrepancy.

* * *

I gathered the information needed to find the experiment, but she was long gone. 

"So it was the woman with the claw," I said, mostly to my self. I stood and walked from the Inn to find the pale woman standing as if waiting for the ship, she was talking to someone in a black cloak and holding out a large envelope to them. I stepped closer and eavesdropped upon their conversation.

"Please… this is of utmost importance… take this to President Strife and make haste! Every second it is delayed, means one more will die." the figure stretched out it's hand and took the folder, hid it under it's cloak, then disappeared into a throng of black cloaked people. Damn that was not good. Make my job harder. Hojo had said some of his files were missing as well as the girl who was not to leave the Shinra mansion. The woman turned to look upon me.

"You are an experiment of Professor Hojo are you not?" she nodded.

"That I most certainly am…"

"Then come with me. I am to escort you back to the Shinra mansion."

"I was going back anyways." I nodded, knowing that I could catch her after I got the files. That would prove harder than I had originally planed, but all I had to do was get lucky and get the right one by the end of the trip, but what if they all had those giant manilla folders? That would be even harder. Which figure did she give it to? One of the short ones? Or the taller ones? It was quite confusing. I raised my hand to find that while I was lost in my thoughts a paper was pushed into my hand and the woman with a claw was gone. I read the paper.

_I have gone to return to the mansion. Hojo's files are with me so leave those figures alone, they have nothing of importance to you!_

Should I believe this crackpot of a woman and leave the cloaked figures alone? No. I should investigate every last one of them.

* * *

Krazie leaning on a desk staring at her laptop screen: man it sucks when ya can't think of a decent chapter heh... 

Vincent stares over Krazie's shoulder while she re-reads her past work on this story: wellI think you've gotten a good view on myself.

Krazie glares at Vincent: blah... what do you care?

Vincent smirks:I am in this story!

Krazie grumbles then whacks Vincent across his chest: Go away Vincent i'm trying to write!

Cloud wanders in: what's up:looks over Krazie's shoulder: WHAT! President Strife! oh man... why me...

Krazie glares at Cloud: 'cuz i feel like you should be dummy:shoves both males out of the room as Sephiroth climbs in a window: OH GREIF MORE TO STARE AT MY STORY WHILE I'M WRITING!

Sephiroth reads the enrire story: hey how come I'm not in here, yet your so obsessed with me?

Krazie does the anime fall: great he knows...

Sephiroth stares at Krazie, then looks to Cloud and Vincent: man is she weird or what?

Cloud and Vincent shrug.

Vincent:I like her story.

Krazie: why do i put up with good-looking, but crazy Bishounen males?

Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud: because you like us?

Krazie: Sephiroth and Vincent yes, but not you blondie!

Cloud looks as if he was slapped: oh man...

Sephiroth and Vincent laugh: haha she told you!

Krazie looks around: save me... OH YEAH HEY YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! review PLEEEEEEEEEEZ!


End file.
